This new variety of Alstroemeria plant originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of selected stock plants individually identified in my records and maintained for breeding purposes, this crossing being done in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since 1981 with the purpose of producing new types of alstroemeria plants. This particular seedling was selected because of the very unusual combination of light and dark Magenta colors which are sharply contrasted with the very light Yellow coloring of the larger of the two uppermost petals which are very heavily streaked with relatively long longitudinally extending pencil stripes. Propagation of this new seedling was done by me and under my direction at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by root division and such propagation was carried on through several generations at Aalsmeer, which demonstrated that the plants of this new variety would hold their novel characteristics from generation to generation and that these characteristics appeared to be firmly fixed.